For providing a pattern or an image of a material, for example a conductive material, on a substrate to form, for example, conductor traces, the material may be treated in such a way that it can be printed onto the substrate directly and after printing shows sufficient adherence properties with regard to the substrate so that the pattern is fixed to the substrate.